


The Magic of Understanding

by smile_it_will_get_better



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Come on guys it's practically required to write a Hogwarts AU, Cordelia is just perfect and I love her, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Getting Back Together, How Do I Tag, Jason's also a cat, M/M, Magic, Marvin (Falsettos) Being an Asshole, Other things I can't be bothered to tag, Quidditch, Watch me completely ignore every canon thing I have ever read about, Whizzer Brown also being and Asshole, Why Did I Write This?, but in the past, magical illnesses, that's really all you need to know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_it_will_get_better/pseuds/smile_it_will_get_better
Summary: It’s Marvin’s last year of schooling at Hogwarts and really he’s beyond overjoyed. He had barely managed to last the past few years due to an annoyingly charming and handsome Slytherin, but after their disastrous relationship and break up, he didn’t really think Whizzer would be much of a problem anymore.Nope, he’s totally over Whizzer and nothing is going to change that, not even when a massive threat lingers over the school, threatening Marvin, his friends, and more specifically, the boy he truly isn’t really over yet. Will Marvin be able to protect those that he loves? Will he find out what truly is bother Whizzer? Can he fix the broken relationship and trust between him and everyone he knows before it's too late?





	1. Glitter and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I have like three other WIP but I just had to. It's required of me to write a Hogwarts AU and this one just popped into my mind. 
> 
> Also, literally nothing that happened in Harry Potter in canon in this story lmao, I literally made up an entire plot line of my own and I'm just using Hogwarts as the setting. So like, Voldy isn't a threat here and there is no chosen one and all that jazz, just whatever Drama I manage to cook up.
> 
> (All chapter titles are just random songs I was listening to when writing it so don't pay any attention to them.)

Marvin loved Hogwarts, he really did. It was a wonderful place of magic and wonder and all things extraordinary. 

So why did he feel like he would rather stab his eye out than step onto this train? 

Maybe it was because he could hear his mother and father talking loudly about how amazing he was in class, how he was on his way to doing great things after this year. Or maybe it was because he could see Trina and Mendel a few feet away, leaning against each other and waving at him. Maybe it was the fear of seeing Charlotte for the first time since last year. Or maybe it was the absence of a specific someone who he would not be thinking about now or anytime soon. 

He grudgingly walked over to Trina and Mendel, the pair looking happy, despite the frown on Trina’s face as she glared at him. “Marvin.” She said coolly. 

“Trina.” He greeted, once again wondering how in the world they manage to be dating for as long as they had. The passive aggressive fights and tones they used to talk to each other was telling in their mutual dislike of each other. But they were on okay terms now, and he wanted to keep that. 

“Excited for our last year?” Mendel cut in, sounding positive and happy and dear god Marvin really wanted to glue his lips shut. 

“Can’t wait for it to be over.” He replied honestly, his eyes searching the crowd until he spotted the familiar blue robes of his best friend. He let out a sigh of relief as Charlotte walked over, her robes sweeping out behind her majestically. He was never able to perfect the effortless bad ass look she had to her. 

“Ready to go?” She greeted, smiling widely at him as she looped her arm through his. People often mistook them as dating, but that couldn’t be farther from the truth. Marvin knew that Charlotte was head over heels for a particular Hufflepuff a year younger than her, and Marvin, well Marvin was hung up on a pretty Slytherin who practically ruined his life. 

Funny how that works. 

“Of course.” He said, grinning properly at her for the first time today. The four of them chatted easily as they wandering into the train, sitting in the first open cabin they could, getting settled for the ride. 

“Where’s Cordelia?” Trina asked innocently, and Marvin grinned as Charlotte blushed deep red at the mention of the younger girl. It was kind of funny how enamored they were with each other. 

“I think she’s with Whizzer and their friends.” Charlotte muttered, and Marvin’s heart dropped at the mention of the boy. The air inside the room went thick with tension as Charlotte realized what she said, but didn’t take it back. It was an unspoken rule, not to talk to him about Whizzer ever since their break up a month before his sixth year ended.

Marvin simply looked out of the window, ignoring the sting of anger and longing in his chest. 

Him and Whizzer were done, after their last big fight Marvin said he never wanted to see him ever again. He regretted that now, regretted it during the lonely nights of summer where he wished he had the courage to just write a note. But Whizzer probably wanted nothing to do with anymore, not like Marvin deserved more than that. 

He shook himself out of his misery, but the bad mood lingered over him, a storm cloud he just couldn’t shake off. 

Whizzer and his relationship was a mess, a tornado filled with passion and fighting and insults. Marvin took the younger boy for granted, he knew that now, and the younger boy was just an asshole most days. They were incapable but fit together so well. A conundrum that was always destined for failure, destined to crash and burn like a curse. But goddamn after everything Marvin was still pretty much obsessed with the other boy, kind of a 'you never know what you've got till it's gone' type of situation. He never really got why he was so attracted to Whizzer until he let the Slytherin slip from his grasp in a flurry of insults and words he never really meant.

Looking around, he saw Trina and Mendel nestled together, Trina snoring slightly and Mendel half asleep and smiling down at her. Sickly sweet and exactly what he didn’t want to see when longing for his past lover. 

Charlotte was reading a book, concentrating on the words and one hand petting Jason. 

Marvin grinned slightly down at the adorable little tabby cat he and Trina shared. Jason was a gift from Marvin to Trina from their third year, a gift that actual made them start dating. Now, since the break up, they altered keeping him. 

Marvin loved the little shit of a cat, and honestly he had missed it over the summer since he let Trina keep him. He clicked softly, causing Jason to glance up at his without interest and snuggled closer to Charlotte, who was trying not to laugh. 

Marvin sighed, rolling his eyes. The little demon with fur was always more of a lady’s cat. And also just loved to spite him, kind of like a moody teenager. 

He rested his head against the window, fiddling with the edge of his blue Ravenclaw sweater, he was in his last year, and he wished he could be anywhere else. 

Stupid drama and strict professors and a cute Slytherin ruining it all for him. 

Marvin sighed, resting his head against the window and letting the hum of the train lure him to sleep.

 

_______________________

Marvin hated sorting ceremonies, he loved it as a little first year, excited for a world full of magic and wonder and magical houses that were kind of like a second family. But now it was just boring. Watching excited and scared first years walk up to the hat, get sorted into a house and then run excitedly to their table while everyone cheered. He would much rather be sleeping or eating. Whatever came first. 

But he couldn’t so instead here he was, half asleep and bored out of his mind while sitting beside Charlotte who elbowed him sharply every time he was suppose to applaud for a new member of their house. 

A kid got sorted into Slytherin, and Marvin’s eyes wandered over to the cheering table, and there he was. 

Whizzer in all his glory, his robes fitting him perfectly, the dark green complimenting his skin. His mocha brown hair effortlessly styled, a bright blinding smile on his face and a carefree air to him. He seemed to glow, to sparkle and fill the air around him with an energy no one could replace. Marvin felt like someone punched him in the gut, seeing his former lover so happy and joyful made something inside him stir painfully. 

But the cheers died down, and once everyone was done congratulating each other, Marvin notice Whizzer wilt a bit, wipe a hand over his eyes and his smile fall. Somehow, seeing Whizzer look even a little bit unhappy, a little tired and worn out, hurt more than anything. 

Marvin tore his eyes away, forcing himself to pretend he hadn’t seen him, like nothing happened. He felt Charlotte elbow him again, this time sharper than before and he glared at her, but clapped nothing less. 

After everything was done, the feast began and Marvin hungrily piled up his plate with various foods he loved. He ate quickly, on and off conversation with Charlotte keeping him busy. Then, just like that, the night was over and the first years were getting led away, the rest of the group following. 

Marvin sat on his bed groaning as his thick-headed roommates talked endlessly about some stupid spell they wanted to attempt at some point that year. He quickly unpacked his bag, his thousands of wrinkled shirts and sweaters getting thrown in whatever drawer he felt like throwing them in. 

Finally he settled down and pulled out his history of magic book, wanting to get a head start on the worst subject this year. 

Slowly, his room mates all feel asleep one by one, and Marvin reluctantly followed them, sighing as he wondered how his life had began to be so, well, boring.


	2. Boys wear Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer's favorite place in all of Hogwarts had to be the great lake. He remembered as a little first year he would stare out of the windows in the common room, marveling at the life down there. 
> 
> When he got older and the common room became less and less safe, he enjoyed walking outside beside it, sitting by the water and doing his homework where no one could bother him. 
> 
> When he was with Marvin the two of them would often go down there late at night when they didn't want to be seen together. They would sit by the lake and just lie in each other's arms, sometimes talking, most times kissing, but other times just staring at the water content with just being there. 
> 
> It was his first time at the lake since the breakup, and Whizzer had to admit it was kind of painful. To stand and see where Marvin and him spent their last happy moment to together, to be where Marvin and him spent time together at. 
> 
> But he pushed that all away, sitting on the ground and pulling out his homework. He needed some peace and quiet, two months into the year and he really just wanted it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this all on my phone while in the car so its kind of eh but I promise this story does have a good plot I just need to get there first.

“Get out of the way asshole.” Some jerk called to Whizzer, pushing him out of the way as the Slytherin finally looked up from his book. 

Glaring at the back of some random girl’s head who was pushing her way past everyone knocking countless little first years over. 

“Locomotor Mortis.” He whispered under his breath, grinning to himself when he watch the offending girl’s leg lock together and she fell flat on her face. Whizzer walked forwards with purpose, making sure to kick her side, lightly of course, because he wasn’t that big of a dick. 

“Get out of the way.” He mocked down at her, satisfied at the way she glared at him, and he turned to wink at the first year Hufflepuff she also knocked down. The girl grinned at him, and Whizzer quickly moved on before the moment became too soft for his liking. 

He was on his way to potions, possible his least favourite class. Sure, he was okay at it, but Snape kind of hated him and always marked him pretty harshly. People always said that Snape favoured the Slytherins, and Whizzer knew that was true, but he also knew that Snape was not going to favour him anytime soon. 

He sat down in his normal spot, next to one of the more tolerable Ravenclaws he shared the class with, he believed her name was Caroline or something like that. Her glanced at the board, reading over the spell with little to no interest. 

A simple shrinking solution, one that he had read about during the summer when he would rather read his textbooks over than deal with his parents. Those were dark days. 

Whizzer quickly grabbed the stuff, shoving it at his partner while he read off the instructions for her to follow. Fair enough in his book, he got the things and told her how to do it, and she did it and gave him pointers on how to improve it altogether. But he couldn’t help but hear the snide marks from his peers, the comments thrown at him throughout class. 

He wasn’t a big fan of his house, sure he was proud to be a Slytherin, proud to be considered one of them, but almost everyone in his house could honestly fall into a hole and he wouldn’t care. He hated the fact that they were homophobic, throwing slurs and challenging him at any corner. 

It frustrated him, made him want to scream, to hex them, anything to just get them off his back. It was unfair to say it was just the Slytherin’s though, they were just more open about it because he was one of them. Other houses tended to keep in more private, but he could feel the stares, hear the whispers behind his back. 

He didn’t let it bother him. But it was always easier with Marvin. 

Whizzer frowned, turning the page a bit more angrily than he needed to. Caroline glanced up at him, but he kept reading as if nothing happened so she didn’t question. 

Whizzer didn’t like thinking about Marvin, thinking about Marvin lead to him either getting extremely lonely or mad or regretful or all of the above and he hated how the older boy had that effect over him. Hell it had been four months since they broke up, so why wasn’t he just over it yet. 

Marvin wasn’t anything that special, and he was mean, and spiteful and sometimes what he said hurt Whizzer. But then again, Whizzer was far from the nicest guy around either. 

But seeing Marvin in the halls with Charlotte or Trina or any of his other friends was like a punch in the gut, because as much as he hated it, he was still attracted to that stupid dick. Seeing Marvin laugh or smile or squint his eyes in the way that signalled that he had an idea made something inside Whizzer ache, ache to see him again, to talk to him, to just interact maybe once or twice. 

But he was getting over this, he was being stupid. Marvin was just some asshole who used him and played with his feelings and Whizzer shouldn’t want anything to do with him. Should want to see him, or to talk to him, or to kiss him. 

Class ended, and Caroline tried to say something to him, but he was off before he could speak, not really in the mood to talk at the moment. The rest of the day dragged on, with Whizzer wishing for it just to end. 

Eventually it did, and Whizzer dragged himself back to the Slytherin common room. He hated the place, he really did. The only people who sat there were either kids too nervous to talk to him or anyone, or the assholes who sat there looking for someone to pick on. 

Tonight, of course, it happened to be James and his two lackies, sitting by the fireplace just waiting for him to walk in.

“Hey Whizzer! How was class today? Suck a teacher off to get a good grade?” James asked, grinning ferally at him. “Wouldn’t expect anything better from a person like you.”

Whizzer sighed, used to the taunts, the insults, the slurs. It was a constant with James, the older Slytherin loved to harass him for some reason. He pointed his wand at him, not even bothering to look before he muttered a quiet “Langlock.” Leaving the boy sputtering and unable to make a noise. 

Whizzer walked a bit faster, making it to his room before James and his goons would chase after him. 

One of his roommates, Lance, was already in the room grinning when Whizzer walked in. 

“Hey, what’s up? Did you hear about the recent mishap in defence against dark arts?” Lance asked, chattering on and on about a recent mistake the professor made. Whizzer half listened in, half didn’t. He didn’t have the best relationship with Lance, sure they had spent the past six years bunking together, but Whizzer didn’t tend to get to know people much. 

Which was weird due to the fact that he was one of the more popular Slytherins in Hogwarts. He wasn’t bragging, but he tended to attract a lot of people. Be it his looks, his carefree attitude, his indifference, his quidditch skills, or something else, people tended to like him. 

He didn’t really care for the life much though, sometimes he preferred the silence, the time where he could think and just be in the moment instead of always scheming five steps ahead. He liked choosing who he wanted to be with, to interact with and be seen with. He really didn't really have that choice here, people decided it for him. But talking to people, interacting and improving relationships was the best option for him to go with. He was already at odds, being one of the only openly gay Slytherins meant he faced a lot of shit. 

But by strengthening the friendships between his peers, he ensured that it would be easier, that people would like him more, be on his side. 

Whizzer liked his life, he really did, but sometimes he wished for more. But then again, the one person he opened up to, got to know and who Whizzer was actually comfortable around had turned around and threw it in his face, so maybe he was better off alone after all. 

 

_______________________

Whizzer's favorite place in all of Hogwarts had to be the great lake. He remembered as a little first year he would stare out of the windows in the common room, marveling at the life down there. 

When he got older and the common room became less and less safe, he enjoyed walking outside beside it, sitting by the water and doing his homework where no one could bother him. 

He brought Cordelia down often, his best friend appreciating the view as they gossiped or talked or told jokes. It became their space, an area for them to relax and be themselves. 

When he was with Marvin the two of them would often go down there late at night when they didn't want to be seen together. They would sit by the lake and just lie in each other's arms, sometimes talking, most times kissing, but other times just staring at the water content with just being there. 

It was his first time at the lake since the breakup, and Whizzer had to admit it was kind of painful. To stand and see where Marvin and him spent their last happy moment to together, to be where Marvin and him spent time together at. 

But he pushed that all away, sitting on the ground and pulling out his homework. He needed some peace and quiet, two months into the year and he really just wanted it to end. 

The stress from both schoolwork and the letters from his parents made him irritable and snappy and most days he just didn't have the energy anymore. 

He wanted to curl up and sleep for a week, but he knew he wasn't able to. Quidditch had started up again, and honestly it was tiring him out pretty quickly. 

So he relaxed, leaning back and scribbling some random answers down, more enjoying the moment. The salty smell of the lake, the rustle of leaves, the warmth of the sun on his face. 

He wanted to take a photo of it, a snapshot of the first time he felt content this year. He should bring Cordelia out here again soon, she would love the colors and the sun. 

He laid there for hours, finishing up his homework and then just basking in the sun. Around midday he decided to get up, the hunger in his stomach convincing him to head back indoors. 

He had barely made it out of the forested clearing and was just around the first bend when he heard someone following him. 

He instantly tensed, a thousand different possibilities running through his mind. He kept walking, his fingers running over the smooth wood of his wand. 

“Stupefy!” A voice behind him cries and the air is knocked out of Whizzers chest, sending him tumbling to the ground painfully. Whizzer forces himself to his feet, his wand draw as he stares at his opponents. 

James and his gang of five other misfits were walking towards him, James wand drawn and he others looking ready for blood.

“Whizzer Brown, pleasure to see you.” James sneered, and Whizzer grinned back. 

“James, as horrid as ever. What do you want? No, I am not able to get you a spot on the quidditch team we can’t work with that little talent.” Whizzer shot back, watching in glee as James gave reddened. 

“Shut it Brown.” James said, stepping closer causing Whizzer to grip his wand tighter. “You've been a real pain in my ass lately. And its very annoying. You see, I rule the halls here. And you seem to think that you can do anything, be anything, screw anything. I think tis time for a lesson.” 

“I think it's time for a new ‘ruler’, your getting a bit old.” Whizzer remark, tired of this already. He eyed the way the goons inched closer to him, he didn’t want to assume these boys were any less dangerous without their wands. 

Whizzer was a pretty good dueler, in fact, his teachers often said he was one of the best for his age. But he knew that if this turned into a fight. Five against one seemed a little tilter away from his favor. 

“Thin line Brown. You rub me the wrong way, always have. Dating unnaturally and challenging people better than you.” One of the lackies, Alex he thought, said to him. 

“Oh sweetheart I really hope you don’t think your better than me.” he snarked, relishing in the way the boy went red. 

“Can it Brown.” James snarled, and Whizzer sighed. raiding his voice slightly in order to be heard over the wind picking up. 

“Screw off Peterson.” Whizzer snapped. “I’m not in the mood for this.” 

And really he wasn’t, he had been enjoying a nice simple day, away from stress and anxiety and expectations, and now here he was, being threatened by five wizards a lot older and stronger than him. He mentally ran over lists of spells that could immobilize them all enough for him to slip away, running over every hex, jinx, and curse he was able to do without actually hurting them too badly. 

James stepped forwards, his lips curling up into a smile, a statistical look in his eyes. “Easy words spoken by the man who’s losing this fight.” He taunted. 

Whizzer gritted his teeth, still looking for any opportunity to escape. 

“Hardly a fair fight.” He scoffed. 

“You only say that because you know your going to lose.” Matt, the Hufflepuff, said. 

“Why don’t you come back without your goons James.” Whizzer said, ignoring Matt, “See how well you fair after that.”

“I can take you any day you fucking fairy.” James snarled, and Whizzer saw red. He heard it all the time, the slurs, the names, people thinking of him less because he liked guys. 

And normally he was able to push it aside, to pretend like it didn’t hurt, but he was pissed, he was tired, and he kind of wanted a fight. 

The word was coming out of his mouth before he could stop it, the jinx flying from his lips as easily as ever other word. “Flipendo.” 

James went flying with a satisfying crash, flipping through the air and landing on the ground a few feet back, stunned down. Whizzer knew he wasn’t hurt, flippendo was a simple enough jinx that it should immobilize him for at least a few more seconds while he got his breath back. 

Whizzer forgot for a quick second that there were other people there. 

He didn’t even know what spell hit him, just knew that with a burst of light he was flying to the side, a sharp pain appearing in his side. He had no time before they were on him, hitting him with spells and fists and everything in between. 

He fought back as well as he could, and as he turned to avoid a hit to his head, he caught a glance of four students running towards him, wands drawn and throwing spells at the people attacking him. He could barely make out their faces, but he knew exactly who it was. 

The messy brown hair, blue wrinkled shirt paired with hideous pants and the anger written in all lines of his body gave it away. 

Marvin was here, and Whizzer was in some pretty deep shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment down below any ideas, if you hated it or loved it, or if you just want to chat.


	3. Ordinary Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was easy to pretend that nothing happened, that they were alright and that the last time they were together it ended with screaming and harsh words and Marvin storming out and leaving Whizzer to pick up the broken pieces. 
> 
> It was easy to pretend like they all weren’t horrible to him at moments, despite him being horrible right back. 
> 
> Bu none of that mattered, because Whizzer was hurt and beat up, but he was there. That’s all Marvin could ask for.

It had been two months since school started and Marvin was already over it. 

The actually schooling was easy, he aced every test with barely any studying, and mastered the spell work required. Sure, he wasn’t the best at dueling, often getting blown away by whatever snarky Gryffindor his professor had him duel, but he was getting by. 

His friend group was tolerable, Charlotte was his stone like usual. Calling him out on his bullshit and providing him someone to rant to, to bounce ideas off when she wasn’t helping out at the infirmary. His relationship with Trina and Mendel was as strained as ever, with him and Trina always at each other throat and Mendel honestly just done with them both. But they kept seeing each other, too entwined in each others life to just stop talking. And Cordelia was a ball of sarcastic sunshine like always, and Marvin often third wheeled with her and Charlotte. 

But there was moments where everything would dull and his mood would turn from okay to bad. Moments like when he turned to share a random idea he had with Whizzer, only to realize that Whizzer wasn’t there anymore. Or when he was walking in between classes and he caught a glimpse of the younger boy, either talking to a friend or staring determinedly ahead. Moments when Marvin would find himself at Ravenclaw Slytherin games of quidditch and he would only stare at Whizzer, the way his hair flowed in the wind, the was his muscles looked in the sun as he threw the ball. 

The moments where his chest would ache and he just wished for the courage to talk to him again, even for just a second. But he forced himself not to, to pretend that he had moved on over the summer, to pretend that it didn’t bother him. 

It bothered him. It bothered him a lot. 

He was smart, he knew he was, so why did this stupid crush seem to be getting the best of him? Why did he find himself daydreaming about the time they spent together, the way Whizzer’s lips felt on his? And when he saw Whizzer in the halls, walking strong and proud despite the slurs getting thrown at him by members of his own house, why did Marvin feel the intense urge to protect him, to slam his fist into their faces or hex them into oblivion even though that wasn’t his place anymore.

God, of course Whizzer would do this to him, the infuriating boy who managed to charm him into caring for him so much that it would ruin most of his seventh year. 

He resented everything Whizzer was, as annoyingly pretty as that was, but at the same time he just wanted to be around him again. To hear his snide voice teasing him, laughing at some dumb joke, to feel his arms around his or to feel him in his arms.

It was ruining Marvin’s whole image really when he would immediately change his entire mood at the simple mention of Whizzers name. 

So when Charlotte, Trina, Mendel and him were on their way to the library and he heard Whizzer’s voice come out from near the lake, he was instantly on edge. 

“Screw off Peterson, I’m not in the mood for this.” Whizzer was saying, his voice cold and harsh, so unlike the carefree and easy-going boy Marvin knew. Trina and Mendel frowned at each other, immediately looking over at each other and then Marvin. Charlotte stepped towards the voice before turning back to Marvin, her eyes questioning. 

“Should we go see what that’s all about?” She asked carefully, and Marvin knew without a doubt that if he said no the girl would go with him. Trina and Mendel, probably not. He hesitated, listening in to the faint hints of conversation. 

“Easy words spoken by the man who’s losing this fight.” The voice of James Peterson filtered through the wind, causing Marvin to frown. 

James Peterson was a bully through and through, one of the worst Slytherin’s in Marvin’s opinion. In the seventh year, he was tall and large. Not the best at school or spell work, but strong enough that people feared him nothing less. If Whizzer had somehow gotten into a fight with him, he would win in a duel, but a regular fight? Whizzer stood no chance. 

“Might as well.” He said, forcing casualty into his voice despite the fear bubbling up in his chest. Whizzer always managed to get himself into situations he couldn’t get out of, was this one he wouldn’t get out of unscathed. 

Marvin led them, his hand hovering over where he wand was strapped to his leg, ready to be pulled out if this was as bad as he feared. 

“Why don’t you come back without your goons James, see how well you fair after that.” Whizzer replied, and Marvin hurried slightly, trying to pinpoint exactly where the fight was. 

He hadn’t even thought about the possibility of others being there, and for that he was truly stupid. Peter always had his four goons surrounding him, ready to do anything Peter asked, beat up or hex anyone who displeased them. Two Slytherins, a Gryffindor and even one Hufflepuff made up their ragtag group, all assholes who Marvin hated. 

Marvin saw them just around the next bend in the lake, Whizzer’s back to them, his wand raised as the five assholes practically surrounded him, moving closer slowly. Marvin went a bit faster, wanting to get there before any real fight broke out. Knowing Whizzer, Marvin gave it around a minute before he said or did something increasingly stupid and got himself either hexed or beat to hell. 

“I could take you any day you fucking fairy.” James snarled, and Marvin knew it was too late within an instant. 

He couldn’t see Whizzer’s face, but he could practically imagine it darkening, the storm clouds inside the brown flaring to life with anger. 

Whizzer was one of the only proudly out kids at school, meaning he had a lot to fight against and for, he couldn’t tolerate any slurs thrown at him. Either ignoring them with practiced ease or hexing or cursing them into the ground. 

And that’s exactly what he did. 

“Flipendo.” Whizzer cried, and immediately James was flying backwards, flipping in the air and slamming down into the ground. 

The victory was short lived as the five remaining goon immediately jumped at him, grabbing and hitting and kicking and part of Whizzer they could get a hold of while the younger boy fought back in vain, hitting back and cursing them when he was able to. 

All four of them immediately surged forwards, dashing towards to fight to lend their aid to the younger boy. Marvin was particularly angry, watching them beat on the boy he never really got over. 

His wand was out in an instant and he dashed close enough so that he could start hexing them all, coming up with jinx’s and hexes on the fly shooting them at any body that wasn’t Whizzer. The others were doing the same, with Trina dashing ahead, preferring to use her fists for some reason. He mentally made a note not to mess with her when she was in a mood.

The four of them immediately started fighting back, alternating between attacking Whizzer, who was still fighting back the best he could, and fending of the newcomers. It was a giant mess of bodies and spells and curses being thrown around and Marvin wasn’t even within twenty feet of the site yet. 

“Shit, there’s too many of them.” One of them cried, and Marvin couldn’t place who it was, the Gryffindor if he was correct. 

“Run!” James cried out when he stood back up, still slightly disoriented from the spell Whizzer threw at him. The four of them immediately stopped throwing their hexes and beating on Whizzer, instead throwing up some basic shield spells as they bailed. 

Mendel and Charlotte continued to throw spells at them, not really to actually attack them but more to discourage them from looping back. Marvin was much more concerned with shoving his wand back into his pocket and dashing to where Whizzer was kneeling on the ground, beat up and hurting. 

Marvin crashed to the ground beside him, his hands hesitantly reaching out to cradle his ex-lovers face. Whizzer blinked up at him in surprise almost like he didn’t realize that Marvin was there. 

Marvin could sense Trina behind him, not saying anything but still there, but he ignored her, instead basking in the moment of being so close to Whizzer again. 

He could sense the warmth of Whizzer’s body, smell the faint scent of cologne that stuck to his skin, see the dark brown in his eyes. 

But there was also the purpling of his eye and cheek, the bloody split in his lip and eyebrow smearing red over his face, the way he hunched into himself, cradling his ribs and hand. 

“Marv?” Whizzer said, and his words were slightly slurred together, sounding confused and oh my god did he have a concussion? Charlotte was the medical person not him. 

“Hey, yeah it’s me, just relax your hurt.” He responded, glancing around to find Charlotte but not seeing her anywhere. 

“Nah.” Whizzer replied, pulling away and trying to raise from his knees. 

“Whizzer!” Marvin cried out in protest, reaching out to support the boy as he swayed from side to side before collapsing again, this time right into Marvin’s arms. 

Marvin froze for a moment, ignoring the fluttering feeling in his stomach over the fact that he was hugging Whizzer again, touching him and comforting him and he thought he might explode. He scolded himself, reminding him that Whizzer was hurt, beat up, probably concussed and most likely hit with various nasty jinxes and hexes. 

Letting in a little bit he carefully cuddled Whizzer closer, making sure the boy was in a comfortable position and running a hand through his hair. 

“Why do you always get yourself into these messes?” He whispered squeezing Whizzers hand where it was clasped tightly in his. 

“James is a fucking dickwad.” Whizzer replied seriously and it made Marvin laugh, which made Whizzer smile, then wince due to the massive cut on his lip. Marvin shushed him, looking around and sighing in relief when he saw Charlotte running towards him, her normal med kit clutched in her hand. 

She crashed down beside him, instantly looking Whizzer over. 

“Hey doc, long time no see.” Whizzer said, a soft smile gracing his lips. 

“Hey dipwad, injured again?” She asked with a soft smile, worried but covering it up. 

“You know me.” He said, his words slurred. “Always in trouble.”

“Shut up and just let her look you over.” Marvin scolded, and Whizzer stuck out his tongue at him. 

It was easy to pretend that nothing happened, that they were alright and that the last time they were together it ended with screaming and harsh words and Marvin storming out and leaving Whizzer to pick up the broken pieces. 

Easy to pretend like any of them had talked to Whizzer since last year, since the last time they all got together, when it was all strained and awkward. It was easy to forget that Trina didn't practically hate him, that Mendel never bothered to know him, that Marvin couldn’t stand hearing his name, that Charlotte hadn’t been sneaking Cordelia away from him to avoid contacting him. 

It was easy to pretend like they all weren’t horrible to him at moments, despite him being horrible right back. 

Bu none of that mattered, because Whizzer was hurt and beat up, but he was there. That’s all Marvin could ask for. 

“Do you know what kind of spells hit you?” Charlotte was asking, and Whizzer shook his head quickly. 

“They weren’t the best at spell casting, mostly just stun spells I think, but I don’t know.” Whizzer responded, his eyes flicking to behind Charlotte's head. “Trina! Mendel! Long time no see, how’s the relationship going? Still strong?” 

Marvin rolled his eyes at the forced pleasantries, he knew Whizzer couldn’t stand Trina or Mendel on the best of days, maybe Marvin should be more worried about a concussion. 

“Uh, good. Good. We’re good.” Mendel stuttered a bit, looking a bit worn out from the fight. Whizzer nodded, blinking back at Charlotte. 

“Doc?” He asked, seeing something on her face he didn’t like. 

“Your going to be good, I can take you to the infirmary but I have a feeling you’d say no.” She sighed, and Whizzer shook his head to prove her point. “So I’m suggesting to go and get some rest, ice your cheek and eye and do not even go into the same room as Peterson.” She told him. 

“Yeah sure.” Whizzer said, pushing away from Marvin’s arms, and Marvin frowned slightly at the loss of heat. 

“Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?” He blurted out before he could stop himself, he stared at Whizzer, not even glancing at Trina even though he could hear her sigh. 

“Um, I think I’m good, I’m just going to chill here for a bit longer.” Whizzer said, finally stumbling up to his feet, he wobbled for a moment, and Marvin was up in a second, reaching out to stabilize him. Whizzer flinched away from his touch slightly. 

“Is that smart? It’s getting late out and I don’t want you catching a cold.” Charlotte asked, and Marvin studied Whizzer closely. 

They had been dating for almost a year, which wasn’t too long but in that time he had learned how to read Whizzer, to get to know the ins and outs of how he acted. And the smile on his face that was just a bit too wide, and the slight squint of his eyes and his fingers shoved into his robe all screamed scheming. 

“He isn’t planning on going back to the dormitory.” Marvin guessed, pleased to see Whizzer frown at him, meaning he was most likely on the right track. “It isn’t safe there is it? James and his boy band aren’t the only ones your worried about.”

“I’m fine.” Whizzer replied, crossing his arms and failing to hide the wince. 

“Never asked if you were fine.” Marvin shot back, before taking a deep breath. He ruined everything with Whizzer by fighting, he didn’t want to fuck it up again. “Look, you are not staying the night out here, and I have an inkling that going back to the Slytherin common room while injured is a bad idea.”

Whizzer frowned, but didn’t say anything. 

“Why don’t you stay in the Ravenclaw dormitories?” Trina butted in, and Marvin turned to glare at her. “Marvin’s three roommates are out for the night on a trip for muggle studies. You won’t be caught and it would be safe.”

Marvin opened his mouth the disagree, because honestly he didn’t think he could handle that, but then he thought about it. From what he could see, it wasn’t safe for Whizzer to go back to his place, and if he could provide the younger boy a place to sleep just for the night it would be better than letting the idiot sleep outside, which Marvin knew he was debating. 

“It’s either that or I’m taking you to the infirmary overnight and letting Madam Pomphrey have her way with you.” Charlotte threatened, and Whizzer paled. He hated the infirmary, Marvin knew that much. Refused to go there and would just insist Charlotte looked over him whenever he injured himself. Marvin secretly thoughts that he was terrified of Madam Pomphrey, which was valid, the lady was intense. 

“Fine.” Whizzer said deflating. “You drive a hard-bargain Doc.” 

Marvin sighed in relief, just knowing that Whizzer was somewhere he could look after eased some of the stress of his shoulder. He knew that Whizzer got bullied sometimes, but he also knew that Whizzer was one of the most known kids in the school and thought that nothing like this would happen. 

But dickwads like James would always exist, would always be looming, just waiting for the moment to strike. If Marvin could keep him safe for just one night, it would eb a blessing in disguise. 

Soon after, Trina and Mendel left for dinner, Charlotte not far behind, shooting a wink over from behind Whizzer as she left, making Marvin blush deep red. 

And then they were alone, standing outside in the chilling night as the sun set, Marvin shifted from foot to foot. 

“Um, should we get going? If I get you in while everyone’s at dinner I can sneak you up some food while you wait?” Marvin said, staring at Whizzer. 

Whizzer nodded. “Sure.” He said, and then just walked away, not another word. Marvin tried not to feel the disappointment, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. 

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't know why but I kind of imagined Marvin as a Hermione type of person? WHo's really book smart and stuff like that but not really good at reacting to the moment. Where Whizzer is really good at improvising, reacting quickly and just rolling with the punches so he's really good at spellwork and dueling and just kind of doesn't care about his schoolwork but can be good if he applies himself. 
> 
> Also, be prepared for a drama filled chapter next:)


	4. Irrational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Or we don’t.” Whizzer replied, the bite back to his voice. 
> 
> “Whiz, we need to talk at some point.” Marvin said with a sigh.
> 
> “I'd really rather not Marv.” Whizzer replied, the affectionate nickname now dripping with mockery and sarcasm. 
> 
> “Why not?” Marvin challenged. Whizzer was silent for a second, staring into Marvin’s eyes. 
> 
> “Think back to the last time we talked Marvin. And then tell me when I'd maybe still be bitter about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can be titled, "the dramatic flashback". Also, I'm not too happy with how this all ends but I feel like it was realistic for a sixteen and seventeen year old tbh.

The walk to the dorm was silent, with Marvin staring at Whizzer and Whizzer looking everywhere but at him. 

Marvin stopped Whizzer at the staircase, darting forwards to make sure that no one was there. Like he thought, the place was empty, everyone down eating dinner. 

Marvin quickly got Whizzer and answered the riddle to get in, quickly pulling him up the stairs and into Marvin’s room. 

“Just like old times.” Whizzer said with a grin, and Marvin scoffed. He remembered the nights when Whizzer would sneak up here, just to talk or cuddle or simply just sit together. Marvin kind of missed those days.

“I can go grab you something to eat? Maybe some ice too?” Marvin asked, shifting from foot to foot. He wasn't used to being this off balanced, he normally likes to hold the power, to always be in control. Whizzer changed that. 

Whizzer shrugged. “Not to hungry, and I can just conjure up some ice with a spell. You can go down and eat with your friends, ill be fine.” 

Marvin was torn, he did want to go eat. But he had an inkling that if he left he would return to an empty room and loose any chance at talking to Whizzer ever again. 

“I'm not hungry either.” He lied, sitting on his bed, across from where Whizzer was sitting. 

Whizzer didn’t respond, fiddling with the sleeve of his robe and avoiding Marvin's eyes. 

“You look good.” He blurted out before thinking, causing Whizzer to look at him and raise his eyebrows. 

“I always look good.” he replied snarkily. And Marvin bit his lip, slightly embarrassed. “You look good too.” 

It was so soft Marvin barely heard it, but he did, and he met Whizzer's eyes, something sparking to life between them for a second before they both looked away. 

“We should probably talk.” Marvin said after a moment of silence. 

“Or we don’t.” Whizzer replied, the bite back to his voice. 

“Whiz, we need to talk at some point.” Marvin said with a sigh, but really what was he expecting. 

“I'd really rather not Marv.” Whizzer replied, the affectionate nickname now dripping with mockery and sarcasm. 

“Why not?” Marvin challenged. Whizzer was silent for a second, staring into Marvin’s eyes. 

“Think back to the last time we talked Marvin. And then tell me when I'd maybe still be bitter about it.” 

__________

_“N.E.W.T.S. are coming up for you.” Whizzer said, his head turned into Marvin’s neck, all snuggled close to him. The lapping on the lake could be heard not far away, and Marvin was content, Whizzer lying in his arms. “You prepared?”_

_“Yeah.” Marvin hummed, not really thinking. “I've been studying for ages, I know I’ll ace them.”_

_“I'm pretty confident I'll do well too.” Whizzer replied, and if Marvin listened hard enough he would have been able to hear the hesitation, the proudness hidden under the words. Instead he scoffed._

_“Sure baby, just be glad your pretty.” He said, kissing Whizzers pretty brown hair._

_“What?” Whizzer said, pulling away slightly to look up at him. “Why did you say that?”_

_Marvin blinked, backtracking pretty hard. “It's just, I know you're not the best at school. So don’t get your hopes up for your O.W.L.S. that’s all.”_

_Whizzer face darkened, and he pulled away further, out of Marvin’s embrace. “What, am I just a pretty face?” Whizzer hissed and Marvin rolled his eyes. He was being such a drama queen right now._

_“No Whiz, but it's not like Im dating you because your smart.” He said jokingly, leaning in for a kiss._

_“No.” Whizzer said pushing him away. “I'm tired of this Marvin.”_

_Marvin frowned, scrambling to realize where he messed up. Whizzer was upset because he said he wasn’t that committed to school, but that was true. Whizzer much preferred to go out flying or practice spells higher than his skillset or just fool around with whoever’s closest._

_“Whizzer, I just said the wrong thing. Forget about it.” Marvin soothed, sitting up taller._

_“No this isn’t just a one-time thing Marvin. I’m tired of you constantly putting me down, constantly trying to pretend like I’m just a pretty face to you. I’m sick of you forcing me to be some stupid little boy toy for you look at and kiss and pretend like your better than me.” Whizzer said, crossing his arms and glaring Marvin down. Marvin had a feeling that this wasn’t spontaneous, that this had been brewing inside Whizzer for a long time now._

_“I don’t know what your talking about.” He lied, because he had an inkling. But he wasn’t in the wrong here, he was right._

_“Really? All the times you shoot me down when I’m talking about my classwork, whenever I’m talking about a good grade I got your suddenly jumping on the chance to say a mark that you got higher, constantly calling me a pretty boy and trying to control my every reaction. Your trying to stuff me into a box Marvin.” Whizzer ranted._

_Marvin raised an eyebrow, practically ignoring everything Whizzer said. “Are you done yet?” He asked coolly._

_Whizzer didn’t reply, only glared him down._

_“I think we are done.” Marvin continued, dangling out the bait, waiting to see if Whizzer would take it hook line and sinker. To Marvin’s surprise he didn’t._

_“We are not done Marvin; don’t think you can con me into calming down this time because I’m sick of this.” Whizzer stood up, brushing off his robes, Marvin moving to mirror him, anger stirring inside him. “I’m suppose to bow to your every command huh? Take the abuse, smile and kiss you and love you. Play the role of the dumb wizard who needs someone to protect him. This needs to end Marvin, it need to stop. I’m more than that. I’m more than your boyfriend.”_

_“Your being ridiculous Whizzer.” Marvin scoffed, his fingers twitching for his wand._

_“Am I Marvin? You keep asking me for so much and yet you do nothing in return.” Whizzer rebutted._

_“I do nothing in return, I do everything for you Whizzer. And all I want in return is for you to show that you love me. That you care, but no. That’s too much isn’t it. Instead you use me for entertainment, string me along. Go off at random times and don’t tell me where you're going. Making eyes at every cute boy you see and flirting like I’m not even there. All I want is you Whizzer and you’re being a massive dick about it.” Marvin said, his voice raising into a yell. Why couldn’t anyone understand that all he wants was a kiss, a hug, an I love you said by someone he cared about._

_And yet it never came, first Trina, now Whizzer. It was all bullshit._

_“Give me something to love Marvin, and then maybe I’ll do that.” Whizzer whispered, the tone so unlike Marvin’s yell._

_“I stand by my decision Whizzer. It’s time this came to a stop.” Marvin replied, his voice deadly. “You obviously don’t love me, that’s the problem.”_

_“Oh stop explaining everything Marvin I’m not an idiot. And if that’s the biggest problem that you see in our relationship then that’s sad.” Whizzer let out a laugh, hollow and emotionless. “You can’t see what your doing can you?”_

_“For someone who claims he’s so smart you really don’t know what your saying do you.” Marvin scoffed, Whizzer ignored him, but Marvin could see his eyes darkening._

_“You call me names, put me down, degrade me constantly. You’re always off with Trina, trying to somehow win her back even though you broke her heart. She’s happy now Marvin, give it up. You had me, but apparently that wasn’t enough. You had to go off and try to keep everything like I’m not enough for you. And then you demand my love, like you haven’t done anything wrong. Maybe I’ve been waiting for you to show you love me first.” Whizzer shot back._

_Marvin was quite for a moment, debating what to say. Their entire relationship was based on well calculated hits, words thrown at the right time to rile each other up, to get the right sense of passion. They were both manipulative, both willing to do whatever to get what they wanted. And right now? Right now Marvin wanted this to stop, he was hurting, his unrequited feelings bubbling up and he wanted Whizzer to hurt the way he was._

_“Maybe your just unlovable Whizzer.” He said calmly, staring Whizzer down. “Maybe there’s a reason I am why I am. Your just another pretty face to rile up, to kiss and to make me feel better. You got nothing else going for you.”_

_They stood in silence for a moment, both waiting to see who would break first._

_“Get out of here Marvin.” Whizzer said, his voice cold and frustratingly under control. “I don’t want to see you again. We’re over.”_

_Marvin nodded, turning away and quickly leaving, anger and hurt and jealousy burning under his skin._

_____________________________

“Last year was a mistake Whizzer.” Marvin started, because honestly Whizzer might not want to talk about it but Marvin needed to. “I was a dick, I treated you horribly and refused to see you as you.”

He looked up at Whizzer, who was staring at him stone faced. 

“I’ve changed, and I miss you Whizzer. I miss having you around. I know you probably hate me and don’t want anything to do, but give me a chance to repair what I ruined. We don’t have to be dating, I just want you around.” 

 

They said nothing for a long time, Whizzer studying him and Marvin waiting for rejection, acceptance or whatever Whizzer threw at him. 

Slowly, Whizzer stood up, clutching his ribs but determined. He walked over to Marvin, kneeling down in front of him and wrapping his arms around his neck. Marvin could barely breathe, Whizzers face inches from his, so close to him. It would be so easy to move forwards, to touch their lips together. 

“I missed you too Marvin.” Whizzer whispered, and Marvin felt something flutter in his chest. “We both were in the wrong last year. We were a mess and I, I want to restart too. See what we can be.”

Marvin smiled, a weight lifting off his chest as a warmth filled it instead. Whizzer smiled at him, a true genuine smile, and then Whizzer was leaning forwards, their lips meeting and Marvin forgot how to think. 

He forgot how much he had loved kissing Whizzer over the past few months. How sweet Whizzer’s lips felt against his, how soft and loving there were, how they made him feel welcomed, happy, loved. 

He wrapped his arms around Whizzers waist, pulling him closer to him. But Whizzer pulled away. “I have homework to do.” Whizzer whispered to him, a mischievous smile on his face. 

Marvin groaned, flopping back on the bed as Whizzer cackled, raiding Marvin’s desk for a sheet of paper. “Come on Marv, I had all of my O.W.L. classes to do work for.” Whizzer said, and Marvin flinched slightly. 

It was a dig of course, Whizzer subtly rubbing it in Marvin’s face that he managed to get all of his O.W.L.S. despite Marvin telling him he couldn’t. He figured he kind of deserved that one. Marvin stood up, coming from behind Whizzer and wrapping his arms around the younger boy’s torso, his face resting on his shoulder. 

“Or we can ignore the homework and go back to bed and cuddle instead?” He offered, kissing Whizzer’s neck softly. 

“Mhm,” Whizzer hummed, ignoring him. “Someone’s needy.”

“I haven’t seen you in almost six months, let me be affectionate.” Marvin complained, pull Whizzer back towards the bed. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” Whizzer said, finally giving in and turning around, capturing Marvin’s mouth in another kiss. 

It was easy how they both immediately fell back into their roles, the affection and kisses and touches coming almost easily after months of not seeing each other. He didn’t kid himself, everything was different now, there was a wall between them, one they slowly had to take down brick by brick, but now? Now he was content to pretend that nothing happened, that he never said the horrible things he did and he never lost Whizzer. 

So that’s what he did. He laid down in his bed, his arms wrapped around Whizzer and his head lying on Whizzers chest. And he pretended like he was okay, that everything was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment they give me life:)


	5. Please never fall in love again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And after that everything returned to normal, with Marvin joining into the conversation with his normal sarcasm and jokes. 
> 
> Whizzer was content, surrounded by people who he loved and cared for. 
> 
> But something was coming, dark wisps at the back of his mind, keeping him from fully relaxing. He had a job to do soon, and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm introducing a OC in here so don't hate him please he is my baby. Either way, I didn't know what teacher to throw into the role of Professor of defense against dark arts because there were so many, so I kind of just made a normal teacher and gave him a name. Feel free to judge him I gave him no thought.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Cordelia asked him, looking slightly worried. 

“Oh yeah, this totally won’t backfire.” Marvin shot at him as well, and Whizzer glared at the both of them. 

“Look, both of you didn’t need to come if you’re just going to be pains in my ass about it.” Whizzer grumbled, putting the goggles on his face. “It’s not even that dangerous, I’ve been working on it for months now.” 

“The fact that your working on it is what’s worrying me.” Cordelia grumbled, and Whizzer chose to ignore her. 

He had found a beaten-up broom abandoned in the forest a couple of months ago, and he had just finally fixed it up enough to ride it. This thing was his pride and joy, what had been keeping him sane despite the tides pushing against him. It was his excuse to get out of awards situations, his excuse to slip into the library to read, really it was everything he had been looking forwards to this year.

Figuring out of to make the broom work to his liking had been a challenge, but he was confident and now it was time for his first test. His best friend and boyfriend of course had to join to either make fun of him or applaud him, whatever came first. 

He stepped close to the broom, muttering a quiet “up” and grinning when the broomstick jumped into his hand. Calming his beating heart he climbed on, gripping it tight in his hands as he kicked off. 

Immediately he shot into the air, the broomstick taking him up into the air with ease. Whizzer grinned, the wind brushing through his hair as he laughed. He leaned to the side, making a swift turn before leaning forwards, climbing high into the air. Looking down, he saw Cordelia and Marvin far below him, cheering him on. 

Whizzer had always been a good flyer, one of the Slytherin teams’ best chasers, and flying was almost like walking to him. He had been doing it since he was six years old, his parents teaching him almost as soon as he started displaying signs of magic. 

He wanted to test the brooms limits, see how far he could push the thing until it let him down. So he climbed higher, doing some loops and twirls to check its turning abilities and reflexive time. Looking down, he saw Marvin and Cordelia talking to each other, little specks in the distance. 

It was time to test the new features he put into it, see how obedient his broom really was. Dropping a bit, he let out a loud whoop as he started climbing again, going into a corkscrew climb, he knew his friends were watching him, amazed at the speed and height. He was a lot higher than he should be, and taking a breath, he tried not to panic. 

Leaning back a bit, his hands started sliding off, inch by inch until suddenly he was falling backwards, the broom continuing to climb without him. 

He fell backwards, his hands outstretched towards the broom as he plummeted down towards the ground. 

The wind raced past him as he fell like a rock, dropping him down to where he could hear Marvin and Cordelia screaming below him. 

With a grin, he muttered an indication, and his broom came streaking towards him, diving under him with breathtaking speed before curling up just enough for him to grab onto the wood and swing up until he was on it, shooting back into the air seconds before he hit the ground. 

He let out a laugh, elation filling his chest over the fact that it worked. He was too sure that he would be able to pull that off. He did a single flip in the air before landing back on the ground, grinning widely at Cordelia and Marvin, who both looked like they wanted to hex him. 

“You asshole!” Cordelia cried stepping forwards and pushing him slightly. “I thought you were going to die.” 

Marvin simply walked up to him and pulled him into his arms, holding on surprisingly tight. “You’re a little fucker.” He whispered into Whizzers ears. And Whizzer laughed, pulling back to grab Marvin’s face and kiss him. 

It had been three months since they had gotten back together, and everything was as close to perfect as he could get it to be. They had changed, after their first horrid breakup, and now they were better. More loving, more open, more understanding. It was everything he had ever wanted. Whizzer kissed him a bit harder, their lisp fitting perfectly together. 

Marvin was still a little mad at him, squeezing his arms tightly while returning the kiss. 

They pulled back, Marvin looping an arm around Marvin’s shoulders and looking innocently at Cordelia. 

“Either of you want to try it?” He asked, laughing when both of them immediately protested. They both hated flying normally brooms, let alone his supped-up version. “I’m going for another run.” He told them, pulling his arm away, but Marvin caught it, holding his wrist to stop him from mounting the broom. 

“You pull a stunt like that again and I will shoot you out of the sky.” He threatened, and Whizzer leaned down to give him a quick peck before pulling away and quickly shooting into the sky. After a few minutes of trick and seeing how fast he could really go, he swung back down, hovering a foot off the ground. 

“I’m going to dart around the grounds quickly, meet you two in the dining hall.” He told them, before flying back up, ruffling Cordelia’s hair as he went. 

He saw them leave, but he was too busy shooting up past the top of the school to notice. He flew above the grounds, the wind whipping past his face as he smiled. It was so calm up here, so beautiful and calm. His fingers twitched, wishing for the familiar feeling of his camera in his hand to snap shot it. He hovered for a moment, gazing at Hogwarts in all it’s glory. 

It was early, the sun just starting to poke up from behind the trees, streaking the sky with bright yellows and oranges. Turning towards the lake, he went into a roll, diving fast towards the water and pulling up just in time to skin along the top. He reached a hand down, his fingers breaking the surface, the water cold and refreshing. 

He let out a whoop, diving up again into one last dive up, feeling his hands start to slip again, he gripped it tighter, not wanting to fall again. 

It would be so easy, to let go and fall through the sky. To in a dangerous way, he didn’t want to die, but the feeling of the air pushing past him, making it so he couldn’t hear, couldn’t think of anything but the moment, the fall. He ached for it, the moment of calmness where his heart slowed down, his breathing hitched and it would just be him and the empty air, his broom there to catch him. 

Instead, he carefully landed in the field, taking off his sports gear and getting ready for class. 

_________________

“Today class, we will be practicing dueling.” Professor Quire, his defense against Dark Arts professor was saying. “The catch, of course, is that you are not able to say a word. You will attempt to jinx them silently, and they will attempt to counter it just as quietly. Is that understood?” 

The class murmured to each other, excitement on their faces. Whizzer looked around, judging the competition, it was Slytherins and Gryffindors this class, and he had to admit some of them were pretty good. Whizzer had only casted non-verbal spells a few times. Mostly out of curiosity, sometimes desperation. 

But he didn’t want to think of that, of the fear and the words and spells thrown at him as he ran, casting whatever he could to escape and-

He cut off his thoughts, focusing on his schoolwork. Professor Quire was one of his favourite teachers, and he could tell the man secretly liked Whizzer back. Probably because this was the only class Whizzer bothered to pay attention to. He knew that he would get paired up with the closest to his skill level, so he was thinking probably either Kelly or Magorian. 

The first pair went up, and slowly one by one they were all paired together and standing in a line opposite of their partners.

Whizzer was paired against a Gryffindor names Jensen, who looked cocky and inexperienced. But Whizzer knew not to judge a wizard by his looks, he figured he probably looked the same. He had never really noticed Jensen before, but then again there was close to fifty kids in his class and he often didn’t bother to look at all of them. 

Whizzer relaxed, pointing his wand out and concentrating, waiting for the professor to tell him to start. He had to be prepared for both offense and defence, since he really had no idea how good this kid was. He cleared his mind like Quire had taught them to do, focusing extremely hard on what he wanted to do. He faintly heard Quire tell them to go, and he focused even harder. Envisioning the spell he needed, he wanted a simply stunning spell, something to knock the Gryffindor off balance. Before he could focus enough to cast it, a bright green ray was shooting at him, and he had a split second before he panicked quickly casting a counterspell without moving his lips, making the spell fall short. 

Jensen frowned slightly, annoyed at how easily Whizzer deflected it. Before he got a chance to cast another one, Whizzer was shooting a spell back, a simple stunning spell that Jensen was barely able to block, sending him stumbling a few steps back. Before the Gryffindor could regain his balance, Whizzer was shooting another one, disarming him and sending the boys wad flying into the air, which Whizzer caught effortlessly. 

Whizzer grinned, flipping the wand back towards Jensen, who looked a little bummed out but smiled at Whizzer either way, accepting his wand with a wink, which Whizzer returned. 

“Good job Jensen, Whizzer, you may both sit down and observe for the rest of the class. Professor called out, and the two of them quickly moved to the sides, watching their peers attempt. Most of them were just standing with a constipated look on their faces, concentrating way too hard on focusing. Others were firing a few spells, but most were so weak they never landed. 

“How did you learn so quickly?” Whizzer asked casually, kicking his feet up on a desk. Jensen glanced at him, uninterested. Whizzer wasn’t sure what to make of him. Obviously he was a pretty good wizard, but at the same time he was unnoticeable, flying under the radar. 

“Studied it during the break. Wanted to be prepared. What about you?” Jensen replied, flicking his wand and knocking Whizzer’s feet off the desk with a gust of wind. Whizzer grinned at him, calculating and measured. 

“It helped how good you were,” He admitted. “I’m better at reacting in the moment, improvising and shit like that. Needed the push to get moving.” 

Jensen hummed, his eyes pulled over Whizzer’s shoulder to a student who got shot backwards. 

His eyes snapped back to Whizzer, his mouth opening before closing again. 

“Spit it out.” Whizzer said, moving his feet back up on the desk just to annoy the boy. 

“Your gay.” Jensen said, and Whizzer blinked. 

“Congrats, it isn’t hard to tell.” Whizzer said, his eye flipping down to the small pride pin clipped onto his green sweater. Jensen blushed, running a hand through his hair. 

“No, I just.” He sighed. “How do you stand it? Hogwarts isn’t the most accepting place is it?” 

Whizzer thought for a moment, to the looks he got, the slurs thrown at him, that one-night months ago which still made his ribs ache when he thought about it. 

“It’s hard. But it’s worth it to be myself. Just got really good at dueling and kept hoping for the best. You just got to remember the positives you know.” Whizzer shrugged, staring at Jensen. “Why?”

“I-I think I’m gay too. And I’m just so worried about coming out, if people will hate me or something. I’m already a muggleborn, and now this. I just worry.” Jensen said in a rush, his voice quiet and meant for Whizzer only, Whizzer felt himself soften a bit. 

“Do whatever feels right. You’ll regret it otherwise. And besides, you ever need help, give me a shout and we can hex them together.” He said with a wink, turning back as the professor called for attention. 

“Thank you.” He heard Jensen whisper behind him, and Whizzer felt a small smile grace his lips as he walked towards the rest of the class. 

_________________________________

Whizzer walked into the great hall exactly ten minutes late for dinner, feeling tired but worn out as he slipped in between Cordelia and Marvin. Marvin barely even looked at him, bumping their legs together briefly before going back to his food. 

“You look like crap.” Charlotte chimed in from the other side of Cordelia, sounding slightly concerned. 

“Quidditch practices.” He said smoothly, grabbing some mashed potatoes and throwing them on his plate. “Spent some extra time working.” 

Marvin glanced over at him, looking slightly worried and concerned, but Whizzer shot him a smile and he backed off. 

“The Slytherin team is really giving it their all this year aren’t they?” Trina said nicely, stealing a carrot off of Mendel’s plate. 

“Yup.” Whizzer said popping the p. “We want the points.” 

“I thought Snape gave you enough of those.” Marvin scoffed, and Whizzer rolled his eyes. Looking around to see if any Slytherin’s were around other than him. It was halfway through the school year and people had basically forgotten about sitting in their right table. The great hall was a mix of friends from all houses at different tables. 

“He can only do so much.” Whizzer replied, tired of hearing the complaints about the potion teacher, he knew how bad he was, didn’t need to be reminded. 

“Hey Whizzer!” A loud voice came from behind him, and he turned seeing some random Slytherins from his year. “Why don’t you come and sit over here?”

Whizzer frowned, unsure of why this offer was suddenly coming. Other than his friends, literally no Slytherin wanted to interact with him, and he preferred sitting with Cordelia and Marvin and their group. 

“I’m good.” He replied. 

“What, too busy with your boyfriend to spend time with your house. Get a room.” One called out, and Whizzer felt a bubble of anger rise up briefly. It popped when Marvin moved subtly away from him, his leg moving from where it was pressed against Whizzer. 

He tried not to let it bother him, their relationship was practically a secret, Marvin didn’t want to face the backlash, and that fine, he understood. 

“Can it Miller.” Someone called out, and Whizzer looked up to see no one else but Jensen walking towards them, his wand held lazily in his fingers. “Just because you are insecure about yourself doesn’t mean you can put others down.” 

Whizzer didn’t hear Miller’s response, he was too busy smiling up at Jensen, who quickly sat in the empty space beside Trina. 

“Hey Whizzer.” The Gryffindor greeted. Ever since they got paired up in that one D.A.D.A. class they had become fast friends, although this was the first time Jensen moved to sit with him. 

“Jensen, thanks.” He said, giving the boy a genuine smile to show how much he appreciated the help. He glanced at Marvin, his heart falling when his boyfriend refused to meet his eyes or move closer. He looked away, meting Mendel’s eyes. Whizzer glared him down slightly, not liking the soft and pitiful look in them. 

“Excited for the game next week?” Whizzer said, looking over at Jensen, who was the keeper for the Gryffindor team. 

“Hell yeah, can’t wait to beat your ass.” Jensen said with a vicious smile. Their friendship was mostly based off of stupid ass competitions that most likely ended with one of them blowing something up. Their competition would most defiantly be extended to the quidditch pitch. 

“In you dreams.” Whizzer scoffed, reaching for a piece of bread, tearing some off to chuck some at his friend. 

Jensen looked offended, picking up the piece and shoving it into his mouth. “I hate you.” 

“Love ya too.” Whizzer muttered back, taking a bite from eh bun before turning to Cordelia. 

“Who do you think would win in a fight against a bear, Jensen or me?” He asked. Cordelia, bless her soul, was used to his bullshit and simply said. 

“Neither, the bear would show up and you both would run off screaming.” 

Whizzer shrugged. “Valid.” 

The rest of conversation flowed easily, all of them chatting easily, quickly accepting Jensen as a part of the gang. Whizzer looked over at Marvin, the only one not talking, who was stabbing a pea with a lot more force then needed. 

“You good?” He asked quickly, knocking his shoulder against his boyfriends. 

Marvin looked up, startled. “Yeah, just thinking.” 

Whizzer debated pushing it, because Marvin looked troubled and Whizzer wanted to help. But instead he relaxed, reaching down and quickly squeezing Marvin’s hand. 

“Okay.” 

And after that everything returned to normal, with Marvin joining into the conversation with his normal sarcasm and jokes. 

Whizzer was content, surrounded by people who he loved and cared for. 

But something was coming, dark wisps at the back of his mind, keeping him from fully relaxing. He had a job to do soon, and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things seem okay? Just wait a few chapters!


	6. Meant to be yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there a point to this chapter? no. Does it further the plot? no. Does it have cute lesbian moments and bad ass friendships in it? yes.

Cordelia loved a lot of things. She loved magic, casting it and performing it. She loved plants, herbology classes were the best. She loved sneaking into the kitchen to cook with the house elves, baking pies and cookies for her friends. She loved visiting Charlotte up in the infirmary, chatting for hours with the girl she loved. 

Cordelia was on her way there now, a plate of slightly burned cookies in hands and bright smile on her face. She flew into the tower, Charlotte looking up from where she was cutting ingredients for a potion, smiling when she saw Cordelia. 

“Hey Dels” She said, making room for the Hufflepuff to sit. Cordelia shoved a cookie at her. 

“Try one! Oatmeal, your favourite.” She said while smiling, and Charlotte laughed, picking one up and quickly eating it. After a moment, she broke into a smile. 

“Perfect.” She said, and Cordelia’s stomach fluttered. They had only been dating for six months now, ever since the beginning of the year and she never grew tired of it. Of seeing Charlotte smile and laugh at her, of hearing her voice, of kissing her. 

It took years of slowly getting to know each other before Cordelia finally asked her out. They met in their third and four year after Cordelia burned herself in the kitchens and Charlotte helped her out. Every since then they had been almost best friends, spending night together talking and getting to know each other. She had the biggest crush for like two years before one day she was staring at Charlotte and it just burst out of her and she admitted to it right before school started.

They had been dating ever since. 

“Do you have any plans for the night?” Cordelia asked, grabbing a cookie and munching on it, it actually wasn’t too bad. 

“Just have to finish this up, what are you planning?” Charlotte asked, because of course she would know Cordelia had something planned. 

“I want to have a picnic,” She said, smiling wider when Charlotte laughed. “Seriously! Whizzer found this nice place by the lake where you can look out but no one sees you, we can go there and I can steal food from the kitchen and it can just be you and me.”

Cordelia was rambling, a habit she picked up a while ago. She just had so much to talk about all the time. 

“That sounds wonderful baby.” Charlotte said, leaning in and kissing Cordelia, leaving her breathless. “Want to help me cut these up while we wait until Madam comes back in from her tea break with McGonagall?”

Cordelia agreed, carefully chopping the ingredients up. She had failed potions yeah, which was weird because it was practically baking but a lot more explosive, but she knew how to cut things well. 

Well, not really, because they were either too large or too small and pretty soon Charlotte was helping her, her hands wrapped around Cordelia’s. Or maybe Cordelia just wanted an excuse to touch Charlotte. 

Either way, they chatted idly for the next hour, not even stopping when Madam Pomphrey came in and chuckled disapprovingly at them. The witch always complained about Cordelia distracting her best student, but she never kicked her out. Cordelia always wondered why. 

Cordelia looked up, her eyes meeting with Charlotte's chocolate ones and it took her breath away. Sometimes she believed that Charlotte was the prettiest girl in the world, with her eyes that seemed to be pools of warm chocolate, to her beautiful lips and face and everything. 

She was perfect in Cordelia’s eyes, and Cordelia would never get over how lucky she was to be hers. 

____________

“I hate all men.” Cordelia complained, flopping down next to Whizzer, who looked up from his book to watch her. 

“Good, more for me.” He said, his eyes flicking back to his book. 

“No Whizzer, this isn’t the time for gayness,” She scolded and Whizzer looked up, slightly offended but didn’t comment. “this is about a serious issue that we need to address.” 

“Fine,” Whizzer sighed, putting his book down and looking at her. “Do I need to hex someone or humiliate them I’m up for both.” 

“Whizzer!” She complained, throwing her hands over her eyes. Sometimes she wondered how she put up with this boy. 

“Fine, complain away I’m listening.” He gave in, smiling softly at her. 

“Okay, so there’s this dude in my class, Jakob, and he is such a show off and I think he’s trying to impress me and it’s failing.” She said, sitting up and facing him. 

“Is that the dude always following you around and casting spells to change colors of things and shit like that?” Whizzer asked, blinking slowly. 

“Yeah, he’s always showing me up and outdoing me and it’s getting on my nerves, like why does he have to show off so much?” She ranted gesturing widely. “Why does he hate me so much? I’ve done nothing to him.” 

Whizzer started laughing, and Cordelia’s heart fell. Why couldn’t he take her seriously for one second. 

“Delia, sweetheart, he doesn’t hate you.” He said with a smile, and Cordelia frowned. What did he know?

“Yes he does, why else would he always be showing me up?” She asked. 

“Because he has a big ass crush on you.” Whizzer said, and Cordelia blinked. Shit, he was totally right. 

“No!” She cried, her eyes widening. 

“Yes.” He replied with a cocky grin. 

“But, girls!” Cordelia cried out, distressed. 

“Yeah, he apparently doesn’t know that you little lesbian heartbreaker.” Whizzer cackled, finding this a lot funnier than it was. 

“I don’t want to hurt him.” She said softly. “He’s nice other than the whole trying to impress me part, how am I suppose to tell him that he is not my type at all ad that I’m dating someone?” She asked, biting her lip. 

“You just do.” Whizzer replied. 

“It isn’t that easy, what if I hurt his feelings?” She asked, looking up at him. He looked so bored, lounging there, not a concern in the world. She felt irrationally jealous, wishing that she could be as carefree as him. 

“What’s the other option? String him along until one day he finds out on his own? You are proud girl, so show it. You and Charlotte are a power couple and you should be proud of that. So just tell him that you are flattered, but you can’t return the feelings. It’s better than being miserable.” He told her, reaching out to poke her nose. 

“I hate it when your right.” She sighed scrunching her nose up and flopping down onto her back, Whizzer laying down beside him. “Why are you so smart?”

“I’m not,” He chuckled. “I just have some common sense that you lack from being so god damn nice.” 

She smiled over at him, and he winked at her. 

“Now,” He said after a few minutes standing up and offering a hand for her to grab. “Let’s go get some grub and go to the library, I’ll paint our nails yellow.” He offered, and she reached up grabbing his hand and letting him pull her up. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissing the top of her head. 

“Let’s go Delia, no stupid heterosexual boys can get us down.” Whizzer said with a laugh, as they marched back towards the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Cordelia so much and she's not a big plot point in this story so I had to have a scheduled lesbian moment okay?


	7. Lifeboat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Help!” Whizzer screamed instead, his voice hoarse and desperate. “Help!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))

Marvin tended to overthink a lot, that’s just how he was. 

He wasn’t blind, not by a long shot. And when he saw Whizzer slowly get more and more distracted, zoning out and not engaging in conversations as much as he used to, he got worried. 

He was currently watching Whizzer from the stands of the Quidditch pitch, watching as Whizzer idly tossed a ball with a teammate, not really invested in the action. Cordelia and Charlotte were sitting beside him, talking loudly and cuddling up together like the adorable couple they were. 

Meanwhile, Marvin worried his lip in between his teeth, studying the way Whizzer moved. The past few months had been amazing, and he didn’t want to say he was in love, because he was still young and stupid, but god he was so glad he had Whizzer. Just seeing the boy, watching him smile, it made Marvin so much happier. 

But recently, Whizzer had been distracted, reading some weird books in the library and refusing to share with Marvin, disappearing at obscure times with no excuse. Even now, in practice when Whizzer was normally so alive, he looked off. His aim slightly off and his reaction time dulled. 

He was so focused on Whizzer that he didn’t even notice the Gryffindor sitting next to him. Looking over, he relaxed when he saw it was only Jensen. Ever since Whizzer befriended the kid, Marvin and the others kind of adopted him. 

Marvin liked the kid, sure he was a bit jealous at first, watching Jensen interact with Whizzer. The two were close, and Marvin was actually worried that Jensen was in love with Whizzer or something stupid like that, but the feeling was gone. They were both just tactile people, Marvin was too so he understood. 

“Hey.” He greeted, scooting over to give the kid room. “Came to watch the competition?” 

It was no secret that despite being good friends, the Gryffindor and Slytherin were competitive as hell. The amount of times he watched Cordelia flop down on the ground beside him and complain about those knuckleheads doing something stupid was a lot. 

“Nah, just saw you here and you looked like you were thinking too hard so I came to snap you out of it.” Jensen replied with a cheeky grin. Marvin glared at him, but there was no heat under it. 

“Just thinking.” Marvin grumbled. 

“Thinking is overrated old man, I don’t understand why you do it.” Jensen groaned dramatically. 

“I’m only a year older than you.” Marvin said, frowning at him. “So who you calling old man?”

“You,” Jensen said. “You’re like a thousand years old’s but just in a 17-year-old body. Your as old as Dumbledore.”

Marvin scoffed, but didn’t respond, his eyes wandering back to Whizzer. 

“Troubles in paradise?” Jensen asked softly, following his eyes. “You’ve noticed it too?”

Marvin looked over at him in surprise. “I didn’t think anyone else realized.” He admitted. 

“He keeping zoning out in class, which isn’t something he does. I’m worried.” Jensen said, his eyes on Whizzer. 

Marvin hummed. “We’ll have to keep an eye on him then. You and me, see how long we can keep it up before Whizzer catches on and hex’s us.” 

Jensen laughed. “I give it two days most.” Then he stood up, brushing off his robes. “I got to go now, schoolwork you know? Nice talking to you old man.”

“See you later boyo.” He called out, laughing when Jensen stuck his tongue out at him. 

________________________________

“Whizzer, your nails are wet why the hell are you reading a book?” Marvin asked, watching as his boyfriend, who’s nails were painted deep green after a particular Hufflepuff insisted, was flipping a page to a book effortlessly. 

“I know what I’m doing Marv.” Whizzer scoffed, proving the point by flipping the page again and pointedly not getting any of the wet polish on the book. 

“Your insane.” Marvin said, tearing his attention away from Whizzer’s hands and back to the work in front of him. 

“Probably.” Whizzer muttered, and Marvin resisted the urge to smile. They studied for a few more minutes completely silent.

“What’s the difference between regular mint and peppermint?” Whizzer asked, breaking the silence. 

Marvin blinked. “That’s the stupidest question I have every heard.” He said, looking up at Whizzer, who only raised an eyebrow. “But it’s completely valid, what is the difference?”

And just like that all homework was abandoned and they searched the library for the answer to the world most meaningless question. They never found it. They settled back down after an hour, laughing about how they just completely wasted half their night, and Marvin was content. No one was around, so Whizzer was leaning up against him, his head resting on Marvin's shoulder. He was looking up at Marvin with those beautiful brown eyes, gazing softly at him and smiling gently. Marvin's heart swelled with emotion, looking down at Whizzer who's guard was down, for once they were both relaxed, open, and happy. The moment was tender, sweet, when suddenly Whizzer just stopped. 

Whizzer looked around, looking suddenly worried and on edge and Marvin frowned. “Whiz?” He asked carefully, and Whizzer shook his head, smiling at him. 

“I’ll be right back.” He said, sitting up and suddenly hurrying from the room, ignoring as Marvin called after him. Biting his lip, Marvin pushed the confusion and worry down, sitting at the table and waiting for Whizzer to come back. 

He never did.

_______________

A week later, they found themselves sneaking into the Slytherin common room, ducking into Whizzers room and cuddling up together by the window. The water outside was murky and dark, but Marvin could just barely make out the outlines of the various creatures living down there. 

“The highlight is when the squid will swim by, all the students will line up at the windows to wave at him.” Whizzer muttered into Marvin’s hair. Marvin hummed, still not totally convinced there was a squid in the lake. How did it even get there? He shook the thoughts away trying to focus on Whizzer, who had been off lately.

“What’s been on you mid lately Whiz?” Marvin asked after a moment. “Your distracted.”

Whizzer was silent. “I’ve just been tired.” He said, and Marvin knew it was a lie. Could tell by the sound of his voice, the pause, the way Whizzer tensed up behind him. 

“Okay.” Marvin replied, and Marvin knew that they were both lying. Because nothing about this was okay. But Marvin had to learn how to give Whizzer his room, if he pushed it would do nothing but push Whizzer away. Whizzer was secretive, always had, always will be. It annoyed Marvin sometimes, he wanted to know everything about the boy, get to know every crack and surface of him, but Whizzer wouldn't let him. But they were trying, both of them were trying so hard to make allowances so that this relationship would work.

Their relationship was built on trust, on patience and care. Marvin couldn’t break that. He needed Whizzer too much to jeopardize it. 

So they laid there, content in each other arms, thinking about two widely separate things. 

______________________

Marvin could tell something was wrong, and not just with Whizzer this time. There was a general buzz around the school, everyone was uneasy and off. The nervous energy was overwhelming, and everything was off kilter. Spells wouldn’t work properly, like something was blocking them from working, and students that were normally really good in school suddenly found it hard to concentrate, like there was a cloud over everyone’s mind. 

Whizzer got even worse since whatever this was started. He would skip meals, going off and refusing to tell Marvin where, closing off and being more snappy than normal. He was moody and unreceptive, not letting Marvin talk to him and shutting himself away in his room to do work. 

Jensen often hung out with Marvin, and they both tried to keep the others mind off Whizzer, even though they both voiced their concern over Whizzers spiral. But Marvin noticed something else. 

Jensen was acting weird lately too, more tired and sluggish but trying to pretend like he wasn’t. Marvin couldn’t help but be slightly concerned about the younger boy, who had sort of become one of his closer friends in a short amount of time. 

They were currently sitting in the library together, doing their homework with each other because Whizzer skipped out on them, again. Normally the three of them would meet up on weekends, to go over notes and just study, despte Marvin being in a higher year. It was there time to just hang out and relax, ask meaningless questions and do stupid things for the sake of science. 

Marvin looked the younger boy over, noticing the eye bags and pale skin. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, and Jensen looked up to him in surprise. 

“I don’t think so Marvin.” Jensen whispered after a moment, and Marvin’s heart clenched. “Some things off recently, something shifted and it feels like all my energy is slowly being sucked out of me. Like a parasite or something, but nothings wrong. I’ve noticed some other students feel this way too, it’s worrying me.” 

Marvin processed that for a moment, he had noticed some of his peers showing the same symptoms, but he didn’t pay them much attention, more worried about his boyfriend and Jensen. “I’ll research it.” He decided, like that would do anything to help. “See if I could find a cause.”

Jensen smiled weakly at him. “Thanks.” He said, and they were going back to work, pretending like nothing happened. 

Marvin knew that nothing would change, that simply him searching for an answer would not somehow cure his friend of whatever was bothering him. But Marvin would try, because he felt useless otherwise, watching his friends slowly sink into a pool of darkness without anyways to help him back to the surface. He was at a loss here, his boyfriend was avoiding him, lying and sneaking around and being overall worrying. And now one of his friends admitted to suffering, to knowing something was wrong but having no way to tell what it was or how to stop it. Marvin was helpless, useless. But he would try god damn it, because he thought he would go insane if he didn't. 

Whizzer joined them an hour late, giving no excuse but simply snuggling up to Marvin, tucking his head in the crook of Marvin's neck and just staying there, hsi breath warm against Marvin's skin. Marvin tried to pretend he wasn't worried, that he didn't have anxiety bubbling under his skin as he thought about whatever was causing this all. Instead, he wrapped an arm and around and kept studying.

Weeks later Marvin was sitting at dinner, Whizzer actually showing up for the first time in days. Cordelia was bitching about getting Whizzer to eat more food _"You look like a broomstick!"_ and Marvin was watching them interact, with Cordelia threatening to shove a spoon down his throat and Whizzer looking tired but happier than Marvin had seen him in ages. Suddenly a Gryffindor burst into the room, panicked and screaming. 

“Help! Someone please help!” She screamed, tears running down her face, Whizzer, being at the end of the table, jumped up immediately and ran to her, stopping her for a moment to talk before dashing out of the door. 

Marvin was following once he unfroze himself, chasing after Whizzer as he heard some Hufflepuff students start comforting the distressed Gryffindor. 

“Whizzer?” He called, trying to find his idiotic boyfriend. 

He heard Whizzer cry out, and he couldn’t tell if it as surprise or pain and he ran towards it, his heart thudding as he dashed around the corner before stopping in shock. 

Whizzer was kneeling on the ground, fear evident in his normally stoic face and Marvin saw tears swimming in his eyes. He was kneeling beside Jensen, who was laying on the ground, eyes closed and pale. 

“He’s not waking up Marvin, he’s alive but he’s not waking up.” Whizzer whispered, hysteria entering his voice. “Get the headmaster, Madame Pomfrey, Snape, whoever. Just get him help.” 

But Marvin was frozen, staring at the sight, his heartbeat echoing in his head. Jensen looked dead, pale and limp on the floor as Whizzer clutched him, holding him like if he let go Jensen would fade away. Marvin watched in horror as Whizzer grabbed Jensen and pulled him up, cradling him in his arms like somehow a hug could bring him back.

“Help!” Whizzer screamed instead, his voice hoarse and desperate. “Somebody help!”


	8. Painting in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock was ticking, slowly but surely, counting down to his downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Whizzer a brother. So sue me but I love the idea was stone cold Slytherin Whizzer becoming the biggest softie around his baby brother.

Whizzer was in the infirmary again. 

He spent most of his time there now, talking to Charlotte while sitting beside Jensen’s still body. He wasn’t the only one, in the five days following Jensen’s mysterious collapse, ten other students were brought in, all in the same coma like state. 

But Whizzer only focused on the one, his friend. Currently, he was the only awake person in the room. Madam Pomphrey had left to grab some supplies with Charlotte, and the other visitors were either in class or pointedly ignoring their friends. Whizzer wasn’t able to do it, he preferred to be here with Jensen, in case something happened. 

Marvin was suppose to be there soon, promising Whizzer he would stop in around lunch to bring him some food and keep him company. Whizzer was forever grateful for his boyfriend in days like this. It was nice to have company when the room became too quiet, when Whizzer’s thoughts started roaming and the reminders of his failures echoed inside of him. 

The door opened, and Whizzer looked up, watching as a parade of close to five Gryffindor’s marched into the room, glaring him down. 

“What are you doing here?” One asked, looking almost surprised. 

“Sitting with my friend.” Whizzer replied, kicking his feet up on the bed. It seemed to be the easiest way to piss of Gryffindor’s. 

“I don’t think you should be here.” She replied. 

“Who are you again?” Whizzer asked, pretending she hadn’t seen a thing.

“His girlfriend.” She replied, and Whizzer had to choke back a laugh. This girl dating Jensen's gay ass? 

“Does he know that?” He asked her, smirking when her face went red. She looked about ready to draw her wand on him when one of the others stepped forwards, shoving her behind her. 

“Excuse her, she’s protective.” The new girl said, a slight lisp to her voice, Whizzer simply hummed, raising his chin a bit to look at her, she seemed familiar in a way. “It’s just, Jensen started hanging out with you, and then shortly after,” 

She trailed off, looking down at Jensen with a look of sadness. 

“Are you implying that I had something to do with this?” He asked, a bubble of hurt and guilt rising in his chest. How bad was his reputation in Jensen’s other friend group?

“We’re not imply anything.” The first girl said, and someone else hit her to shut her up. 

“We don’t know what to think, but for now I think it’s best if you leave him alone for now. Just until we figure it all out.” She said, raising her arms in a calming way. 

“And who are you to him?” He challenged, a tiny bit curious. “Please don’t say his other girlfriend.”

The girl looked slightly hurt, looking down at Jensen for a moment, sadness filling her eyes. “Angelina, his sister.” 

Whizzer nodded, understanding dawning, Jensen had talked about her before. His younger sister who he didn’t have much in common with, but would probably willingly still do anything for. The storied Whizzer listened to about her, he knew that what these two had was special. It made him want to fly back home to see his own brother. 

Angelina carefully sat in the seat on the other side of the bed, and the others in his posse quickly backing off and giving them some privacy. 

They sat in silence for a moment, Angelina reaching out to grab Jensen’s unresponsive hand. 

“You care about him.” She whispered, not looking up at him. Whizzer didn’t respond, the answer lying in the countless hours he had spent with him. “He told me you were his best friend.” 

Whizzer choked back tears, emotions rushing to the surface, but he pushed them down quickly. In three months, it was an honor to be considered Jensen’s friend, let alone best friend. And now here Jensen was, lying injured in a bed and no one knew why. 

“He told me a lot about you. Said you were the bravest witch he knows.” Whizzer told her, and she laughed softly. “He adored you.” 

“Thanks,” She said, grinning up at him. “You seem like a decent guy Whizzer. But you have to understand. You have a reputation, and everything’s going wrong. I don’t want him getting hurt. I don’t think you did this of course, but until I know what did this to my brother I don’t want anyone I don’t trust near him.” 

Whizzer fought down the urge to yell, to fight and prove to her that he had just as much rights as her to be there. But there was something in her voice, desperation and fear and it made something inside him ache. 

“It’s just, you being from where you are, it looks bad when a pure-blooded Slytherin is hanging around him and then suddenly all this blows up. I just don’t know what to do.” She continued, and Whizzer bristled slightly, then remembered what some pure-blooded Slytherin’s had done, what his parents had done. 

“I get it.” He said softly, reaching out to push Jensen’s hair back before leaning down to plant a kiss on his forehead. He stood up, looking Angelina in the eyes. 

“Take care of him okay? Marvin will be coming around soon, I don’t know what you think about him but I wish you luck.” He said, saluting her goodbye as he turned to leave. 

“Thank you.” She called out, and he gave no response, walking out the door and down the stairs. 

 

__________________________

When Whizzer felt particularly helpless, he liked to go read his parents letters. 

They came in once a month, always opened and read, but never returned. They mocked him, begged him, bribed him, but Whizzer pretended they didn’t exist. 

But it didn’t stop the sting every time he looked at the letters, the horror and memories creeping closer, threatening to pull him under. How when he read the letters the echoes of screams and whispered promises were ringing in his ears, chilling him to the bone. 

The only highlight was when they mentioned David, his sweet little 4-year-old brother who was waiting for him at home, the only reason he still went home in the first place. His parents hated him, and he despised them back, but as long as little David was in their grasp he would do whatever they wanted, would keep coming home to visit. 

Whizzer stared down at the most recent letters skimming over the words but not really comprehending them. They had been nicer lately, the first few of the year were scolding, fierce and filled with hate. Now they were easier to read, nicer and filled with forced pleasantries. 

Whizzer bit his lip, hate bubbling up inside his stomach, if he had only realized sooner, if only he was strong enough to stop it. But he wasn’t and now he had to deal with the downfall. And what a downfall it was. 

Whizzer took a shaky breath, composing himself and shoving the letters away, curling up on his bed and closing his eyes, the ache inside his chest growing larger. 

He found himself unable to shake off the dark cloud above him, but he figured he deserved it. 

________________________

 

“Whizzer!” Trina called out behind him, and Whizzer turned in surprise, unused to having the Gryffindor girl willingly talk to him. She looked slightly out of breath but she caught up easily, walking beside him.

“Trina, what’s new?” He said, slightly confused. As far as he knew, Trina hated his guts. Thought he was a manipulative bitch who was the reason Marvin was acting incredibly bitchy last year. Marvin’s’ words not his. 

“I just wanted to talk to you, you’ve been off lately.” She said with a friendly smile. Whizzer frowned, he hated people asking him how he was. A constant stream of “are you okay?” “how are you holding up?” It got on his nerves. 

“I’m fine.” He replied with a sigh. 

“No you’re not but that’s to be expected. I was wondering if you could look after Jason for a bit?” She said, brushing him off. 

Whizzer blinked. “Yeah sure, I like the cat.” And it was true, he loved the adorable little fluff ball of attitude. “Why can’t Marvin take him?” 

“He’s busy.” Trina shrugged and rolled her eyes. “Lazy if you ask me. But thanks, I’ll bring him for dinner tonight, see you there!” And with that she was off, a swirl of robes billowing out from behind her. Whizzer blinked for a second, unsure about what just happened but accepting either way. 

Late that night he was sitting in bed, trying to amuse Jason with a toy. The cat was half amusing him, bating at it when Whizzer tried hard enough but otherwise ignoring him. 

“I see how it is.” He muttered, grabbing a treat and tossing it to the cat, who meowed thankfully. Whizzer watched the cat for a few more minutes before getting bored, grabbing a baseball and tossing it into the air a couple of times. Before he could blink, he tossed it into the air only for Jason to screech, running across the ground to dive and knock it out of the air. 

Whizzer blinked watching the cat hit it around the room before laughing, cats were weird. 

Whizzer yawned, blinking to keep himself awake. It was embarrassing how tired he was lately, Quidditch practices so much harder when his arms felt heavy and useless. Not that they could play any games with half of their team suddenly falling into mysterious comas. Whizzer blinked, dispelling the thought. The headmaster would figure it out soon, for now he would continue on doing what he was doing and hoping for the best. 

Eventually Jason got bored, crawling onto Whizzers lap and just laying there, so Whizzer decided to call it a night since he wasn’t allowed to move anymore. 

He used magic to turn the lights off, trying to fall asleep before his roommates got back from wherever they were. Sleep came easily to him recently, despite it scaring the shit out of him.

He never knew when he was going to go to bed and not wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the last Whizzer POV's for a while because obviously this asshole knows more than he lets on and I don't want to spoil everything.


End file.
